1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,745 to William A. Jenkins granted July 13, 1976 discloses a labeler with a frame and a subframe, a platen and a print head mounted on the subframe, an actuator having a pair of gear sections, gears driven by the gear sections, and a pair of gear sections or racks on the print head cooperable with the gears. A toothed feed wheel and a ratchet wheel are disposed between the gears. The ratchet wheel is adjustable relative to the feed wheel. A removable section is pivotally mounted on the frame. The removable section carries an inking mechanism. The subframe mounts a die roll in mating cooperation with the feed wheel. The frame mounts an applicator in the form of a roll. In one embodiment, the front end of the labeler has a pivotal frame section to enable replacement of the ink roller.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 649,945, filed Jan. 19, 1976 of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. and Donald L. Karn, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,225 granted July 12, 1977, discloses a curved leaf spring which assists in the gradual paying out of the composite label web from the label roll, and further discloses in two different embodiments structure for adjusting a feed wheel and a ratchet wheel relative to each other.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 604,389, filed Aug. 13, 1975 of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr., now U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,677 granted Aug. 30, 1977, discloses interference members for enabling an inker body or carrier to be assembled onto a removable member but prevents the carrier from becoming disassembled when the ink roller on the carrier is in its operative position with respect to the print head. U.S. patent to Paul H. Hamisch, Sr., No. 3,440,123, granted Apr. 22, 1969 discloses a cam-controlled inker.